Miranda Pontmercy
This character was created by Rockgirl Miranda Pontmercy is the daughter of Jeremy Pontmercy and Elizabeth Kane. She is the step-daughter of Gordon Kane and the older half-sister of Rebecca Kane. History Miranda was born to Jeremy and Elizabeth after they spent a night together, a year before the uprising took place. Jeremy left after that one night and returned to the shadow world leaving Elizabeth heart-broken. She fell pregnant with Miranda and nine month later gave birth. When Miranda was four years old, Elizabeth married a werewolf called Gordon Kane, a member of the New York Werewolf Pack who survived the uprising. Gordon knew Miranda had Nephilim blood in her so he kept a close eye on her. Elizabeth soon fell pregnant with her second daughter and when she was born, Elizabeth named her Rebecca. Gordon told Elizabeth and Miranda about him being a werewolf and his suspicions about Miranda and Elizabeth said she knew about Miranda but wanted to raise her as a normal girl, saying that she and Miranda's father are Nephilim. Miranda and Rebecca were extremely good friends and went with Gordon, along with Elizabeth, to meet the other New York werewolves. On the way there, Miranda bumped into a Shadowhunter. Gordon turned to face him a swore under his breath. Elizabeth dragged Rebecca away and the Shadowhunter glared at Gordon, saying something like "I should've killed you when I had the chance." Gordon smirks then changed into a werewolf. The Shadowhunter attack Gordon but for some reason didn't harm Miranda. The fight was short lived since Gordon was knocked unconscious. The Shadowhunter walked over to Miranda and took out his steel. He said it was time Miranda got some runes and gave her five: Angelic Power, Soundless, Speak in Tongues, Strength and Voyance. When Elizabeth saw the runes, she was in shock to see Gordon, now in human form, unconscious and Miranda having five runes. Rebecca ran over to her sister and they hugged each other. Gordon soon woke up and he and Elizabeth talked while Miranda told Rebecca what happened, who found the story interesting. The group met the werewolves and then returned to their home, Elizabeth talking to Miranda about the runes on her arm. Two years later, Miranda was eleven and Rebecca was six. They went with Gordon to the werewolves, where Rebecca was attacked and soon became a werewolf herself. Gordon rushed Rebecca and Miranda home to Elizabeth, who found out about Rebecca becoming a werewolf. Gordon helped Rebecca through the process and after a month, the four went to dinner. The family then lived like normal people, well as normal as possible. Miranda trained to be a Shadowhunter and soon became one. The Mortal Instruments City of Ashes Miranda is at the bar with Rebecca and Gordon when Jace comes. Gordon and Rebecca are two of the werewolves he fought. After that Miranda doesn't precisely like Jace. City of Glass City of Fallen Angels City of Lost Souls Category:Mortal Instruments Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Shadowhunters Category:Female Characters Category:Rockgirl